Condominio Las Américas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: "Vida: conjunto de pequeños dramas que todos juntos no constituyen más que una comedia." LATIN HETALIA


**Latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

Pequeños drabbles que escribí sabe Dios cuándo. Intento de comedia.

**Personajes: **muchos...

* * *

**Condominio Las Américas  
**

_"Vida: conjunto de pequeños dramas que todos juntos no constituyen más que una comedia."_

Sacha Guitry

**…..**

**1.**

Era el continente americano reducido a un condominio. No había más de tres personas con una misma nacionalidad y aquello realmente le pareció extraño a Manuel. Era raro, pero no era como si le hubiese dado muchas vueltas al asunto luego del primer momento. Era una zona barata en la que casi sólo vivían estudiantes y eso sólo hacía de aquel conjunto de departamentos un lugar mucho más alegre y bullicioso. Demasiado bullicioso si le preguntaban a Manuel. En especial los caribeños, que al parecer hacían de la discusión su pasatiempo favorito, aunque el argentino y el brasilero no se quedaban atrás, mientras que la peruana y los mexicanos contribuían también al estruendo, cada uno con su respectiva música.

Era el infierno cuando se estaba en parciales.

-¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE ME QUIERO GRADUAR NO HAN ENTENDIDO, MONTÓN DE IMBÉCILES WEONES!?

Micaela se rio.

-Ay ya, relájate, ni que fuera para tanto…

-Y una mierda, que tú volvai a jalar el ciclo no es mi culpa –escupió el chileno ácido, fulminándola con la mirada desde el marco de su puerta principal. La muchacha sólo alzó una ceja.

-Jódete.

Y le tiró la puerta.

Manuel suspiró, esa época era realmente la peor especialmente para su estado de ánimo, cuando justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del costado, saliendo Martín feliz y contento de la vida.

-Chileno –fue su corto saludo mientras pasaba silbando frente a él y Manuel se le quedó mirando estúpidamente.

-¿Y este ahora qué tiene? –murmuró para sí antes de retirarse a su apartamento y seguir hundiéndose entre libros de lingüística.

**…..**

**2.**

A Daniela nunca le había entusiasmado el hecho de que sus adorados primos mayores fuesen tan celosos y sobreprotectores con ella. Por eso mismo fue que, cuando se mudó fuera de la casa de sus padres, se cuidó de no darles su nueva dirección.

Pero fue totalmente en vano.

-¿Y qué vamos a cenar hoy? –preguntó Martín mientras se encontraba tirado sobre su sofá, igual de perezoso como siempre.

Su prima sólo alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué vas a cocinar hoy? –devolvió la pregunta, a lo que Martín alzó la mirada, con una cara que sólo daba a entender que no entendía.

Daniela suspiró:

-Si ya vas a invadir mi casa, al menos podrías haber avisado antes o podrías haber traído algo para comer –refunfuñó, a lo que su primo argentino se echó a reír.

-¿Vos decís? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, viendo entretenido como Daniela comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas.

Justo en ese momento se oyó la puerta principal y segundos más tarde entró Sebastián, dejando su mochila en el pasillo. Sin más los saludó y se tiró junto a Martín sobre el sofá, preguntando de qué hablaban. Martín no respondió y miró a su prima de reojo.

Daniela frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su par de primos. Así no se había imaginado su vida como adulto casi independiente, realmente que no. ¡Esperaba un poco más de libertad, por Dios, y no a un par de primos celosos invadiendo su hogar!

Un pequeño silencio se instauró en la sala de la paraguaya, pausa mientras la cual Sebastián y Martín intercambiaron miradas discretas e indiscretas respectivamente. Daniela se cruzó de brazos, esperando, hasta que el uruguayo retomó la palabra:

-Entonces… –Sebastián miró a Daniela-. ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?

Martín se echó a reír a carcajadas y la chica resopló.

Perfecto. Ahora no sólo la celaban, sino que también se comían su comida.

**…..**

**3.**

A Francisco ciertamente le caían muy bien sus vecinas más próximas, la colombiana y la venezolana, y hasta le parecía gracioso el orden en el que estaban sus apartamentos teniendo en consideración sus distintas nacionalidades. Se llevaba bien con ellas, en serio, hasta las podía considerar algo así como sus hermanas y ellas sin lugar a dudas también se habían encariñado con él. Había días en los que se invitaban a comer en la tarde o en la noche, usualmente cuando nadie tenía ganas de cocinar y entre los tres tenían más rápido algo preparado. En serio, Pancho las quería.

Pero eran increíblemente chismosas.

-Entonces… –Gregorio lo miró de lado, justo en el momento en que se cruzaron en la salida del edificio-. ¿Es cierto que Micaela te rechazó?

Francisco abrió la boca, mas no supo qué responder, a lo que el dominicano sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas, ya imaginándose que realmente había sido así. Pancho se puso rojo, deseando una vez más asesinar a Catalina o a María.

**…..**

**4.**

Desde el primer momento en que Blanca vivió en aquel lugar, supo que su pobre existencia de universitaria estaba condenada, y cómo no con el perfecto par de idiotas que tenía a cada uno de sus costados. El jamaicano de al frente no estaba mal y el Cubano al menos no jodía a cada rato, pero los otros dos… Ahora podía decir que jamás iría a Haití o a República Dominicana, no si todos sus habitantes eran como las pequeñas joyitas que tenía de vecinos.

-¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó irritada al oír que a la derecha alguien pegó un grito y luego se pudo escuchar como algo de vidrio (o tal vez porcelana, o algo por el estilo) se rompía.

Y después de eso, silencio absoluto. Como no se oyó más la chica decidió que no había sido grave y que no se metería, por lo que simplemente siguió preocupándose de su almuerzo, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos y ya estaban tocando su puerta. Soltando un gruñido y un suspiro entremezclados, la chica se alejó de la estufa sobre la cual había tres distintas ollas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Gregorio le sonrió apenado.

-Oye Blanca, ¿no tendrás una curita, no?

Blanca sólo alzó una ceja, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de golpe. El dominicano parpadeó sorprendido, en especial cuando luego de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir y Blanca salió de su apartamento con un botiquín, jalándolo de regreso a su respectivo apartamento. Sin más revisó el corte que el chico tenía en el brazo y bufó.

-Claro, una curita para aun corte de casi veinte centímetros –le soltó sarcástica y comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

Gregorio se encogió de hombros.

-No creí que me fueras a dar más –dijo riéndose mientras Blanca le ponía una gasa, sujetándola con cinta adhesiva.

-Listo –suspiró la chica cuando terminó y Gregorio estaba entero otra vez.

El dominicano se volvió a reír y le soltó un golpe amistoso en la espalda, al parecer era su forma de agradecer, pero Blanca soltó un leve quejido, mirándolo feo.

-¡No me golpees! –se quejó y el chico rodó los ojos.

-Ya, ya, tampoco te pongas así –bufó, aunque luego sonrió-. En serio, gracias por la "curita", aunque te demoraste mucho en ponérmela, tanto que hasta me ha dado hambre…

Blanca estaba a punto de responder con un comentario sarcástico, pero de pronto palideció, cosa que asustó a Gregorio y no en vano.

-¡MIERDA, LA ESTUFA!

**…..**

**5.**

Julia creyó que la vida universitaria sería estresante en cuanto a lo relacionado a los estudios, pero que aparte de eso no tendría preocupaciones. No pudo estar más equivocada. El casi haberse quedado sin casa a causa del mini incendio que causó la loca puertorriqueña del cuarto piso (en serio, no estaba exagerando) era sólo uno de los miles de acontecimientos que le crispaban los nervios y eso casi a diario.

Y ni hablar del chileno… Julia juraría que la odiaba y ella no tenía idea de por qué. No era como si ella le hubiese hecho algo malo, era totalmente comprensible que botase su correo si el cartero lo metía en el buzón de ella, que no le venga a joder si no le parecía. Pero el argentino tampoco se quedaba atrás. ¡Que sólo estaba conversando con Daniela! ¿Qué se creía el maldito gaucho que era? ¿Una violadora o una asesina serial? Santa Madre…

Y finalmente, la otra gran decepción que Julia se llevó fue al conocer a su vecina peruana… y descubrir que lo único que sabía cocinar era arroz chaufa.


End file.
